


Fair Is Fair

by orphan_account



Category: Breaking Benjamin (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7091254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laundry day in the Burnley/Foist household is an interesting affair...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fair Is Fair

Ben had gone to the store and Shaun felt super awkward just sitting in the singer’s house all alone.

He’d offered to go with Ben to the store, but had been turned down with a waved hand and an offer to “just stay here and relax for a bit”. 

However, the drummer felt too uncomfortable still in Ben’s house to fully relax like the singer obviously expected him to. 

They  _ were _ dating, but had only just started and Shaun had only been over to Ben’s house a handful of times and had stayed overnight a couple of those few times. 

So he was currently just sitting on the couch, absentmindedly trying to get one of the cats to play with a string that he’d found. But neither of them were having it, so Shaun eventually gave up and tried to find something else to do to amuse himself. 

After a quick peruse of Ben’s bookshelves gave him only a couple of minutes of entertainment (he’d been expecting to find a lot of Star Wars and nerdy stuff and was not disappointed), Shaun heard the singer’s dryer finish its cycle with a quick, loud buzz. 

Figuring that he would be a nice boyfriend and take Ben’s clothes out of the dryer for him. He wasn’t quite sure what compelled him to do this, but it turned out to be a really good idea when he started taking the clothes out of the dryer and realized that they smelled like Ben, they smelled really good. 

So Shaun decided that he would also fold Ben’s clothes for him, if only to indulge himself a little bit longer in that warm, comforting smell. 

Well, he  _ intended _ to fold Ben’s clothes…

But it mostly ended up with Shaun making a nest for himself out of the various blankets and pillows along with Ben’s laundry.\

~~~

“What happened here?” Ben stopped in the doorway of his living room, staring at the makeshift nest that had somehow appeared on his couch while he’d been at the store. He ventured over to it and upon closer inspection, found Shaun snuggled in what appeared to be a mixture of blankets, pillows, and...were those his clothes?

Ben picked up a shirt and realized that it was one that he’d had in the laundry earlier that day. He looked down at Shaun and found the drummer blinking sleepily and sheepishly up at him.

“Hello Shaun.’

“Uh...hey Ben...I can explain.”

“Can you now?”

“I was gonna be helpful and fold your laundry for you cause I was really bored while you were gone, but it smelled really good, so…”

“So you made a nest?”

“Kinda yeah...sorry…”

Ben sighed softly and leaned against the couch.

“You know there’s only one thing that can be done now, right?”

“Wait, what?” 

And before Shaun could get any more words out or that worried look that had appeared on his face could grow any more, Ben clambered into the nest with his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around Shaun’s waist. 

“Ben, what?” Shaun giggled when Ben nuzzled his nose against the drummer’s neck. “What are you doing?”

“If you’re going to make nests in my house, then I think it’s only fair that I get to join in.”

“Oh…” Shaun thought that over for a second before snuggling closer to Ben. “Yeah, I suppose that’s fair.”


End file.
